


Skogspromenad

by Always_and_ever



Series: En gång varje vecka [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Känslomässigotrohet, Kärlek, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, livslångkärlek, skogspromenad
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Den här historien skrev jag mest för mig själv men blir självfallet glad om det finns någon där ute som vill läsa.Evak både är endgame och är det inte, på en och samma gång i den här ficen. Det kanske är lite förvirrande men det är det jag kan säga utan att avslöja historien, helt och hållet, innan man läser den.Låt att lyssna på: "ILYSB - STRIPPED" av LANY





	Skogspromenad

**Author's Note:**

> Den här historien skrev jag mest för mig själv men blir självfallet glad om det finns någon där ute som vill läsa.
> 
> Evak både är endgame och är det inte, på en och samma gång i den här ficen. Det kanske är lite förvirrande men det är det jag kan säga utan att avslöja historien, helt och hållet, innan man läser den.
> 
> Låt att lyssna på: "ILYSB - STRIPPED" av LANY

Du sitter ner på trottoaren, med fötterna på gatan, när du ser bilen närma sig. Du tar ett djupt andetag och ställer dig upp, känner hur ditt hjärta börjar slå fortare, bulta hårdare. Att vänta är svårt, blir svårare för varje gång men du gör det ändå. En gång kastade du dig ut i det och sen dess har du inte kunnat vända om. Du måste ha detta, för vad vore livet utan?

Du ser honom långt innan du hör hans röst. Likväl rycker du till när du hör honom säga ”Hoppa in!”.

Du böjer dig fram och ger honom en kyss på kinden. När du kysser honom sluter du ögonen och låter dig känna hans närvaro omsluta dig. Du har längtat och det känns som en evighet sen sist, trots att det bara gått en vecka.

Hans viskar tyst ditt namn men ljudet av hans stämma lyckas ändå fylla hela bilen. Han viskar ditt namn och du viskar hans tillbaka. Hans händer stryker försiktigt men bestämt din rygg och han lägger sitt huvud på din axel.

”Jag har saknat dig” säger han. Han säger det med en sådan självklarhet, med en sådan övertygelse att du vet att det är sant. Detta, här, betyder lika mycket för honom som för dig. Hans ord övertygar dig om att du inte är ensam, att ni båda vill och behöver detta.

Du suckar in i hans rufsiga hår och lägger märke till att han inte har haft något i det idag. Håret är mjukt och du kan inte låta bli att dra dina läppar längs några av de hårstrån som inte vill ligga på plats. Du trycker din kind mot ovansidan av hans huvud och känner hur hans kropp besvarar dina rörelser.

”Fan, jag har saknat dig med” svarar du honom när rösten inte längre sviker dig.

Du drar dig motvilligt bort från honom och tar tag i bilbältet, för det tvärs över din kropp och spänner fast dig. Han tittar djupt in i dina ögon och ler stort. Du tittar tillbaka och låter dig själv drunkna i hans stora blå ögon.

”Ska vi åka då?” frågar han.

Du nickar och han trycker ner gasen, rivstartar. Det får dig att skratta högt och han att flina stolt.

”Yes, jag är tuff. Macho till och med” säger han med ett flin innan han stannar för att släppa fram ett äldre par vid övergångsstället.

”Javisst är du” skrattar du sarkastiskt.

”Isak. Jag är det. Ödmjukhet är tuffare än allt annat” säger han med en allvarlig min.

Du lägger din hand på hans ena ben, stryker det försiktigt och nickar ”Jag vet att du är fantastisk. Jag hade inte älskat dig annars. Du är fantastisk och jag älskar allt med dig”.

Hans ögon mörknar när du säger det. Du riktigt ser hur hela hans kroppsspråk förändras, hur han plötsligt ser besegrad ut.

Du ångrar att du sa det du sa och önskar att du kunde ta det tillbaka. Men det kan du inte. Orden ligger som en stor tjock vägg mellan er inne i bilen. Han stirrar rakt fram, harklar sig och fortsätter köra medan du håller andan och väntar. Du försöker fokuserar på vägen framför dig, vågar inte vända blicken och funderar på om du ska säga något, något som gör det du sa mindre betydelsefullt. Istället är du tyst och biter dig i underläppen.

Vid ett rödljus stannar ni till och han tar din hand, klämmer den hårt och du andas ut.

Från baksätet hör du hunden gny till så du vänder dig om och säger ”Hej gumman. Hur mår du?”.

Du får ett lätt gläfsande tillbaka och du sträcker din hand bakåt, klappar en fuktig nos. Som tack känner du hur hon trycker sig mot dig.

”Vart ska vi?” frågar du.

”Du får se” svarar han och ler mystiskt.

Ni kör ännu en stund och till slut lämnar ni staden bakom er. Du kan äntligen slappna av för nu är det bara ni och ert parallella universum. Ett universum där ni har varandra för alltid, där allt är vad ni gör det till, där ingen stör.

Ni kommer fram till ett skogsbryn och han parkerar bilen. Ni sitter still i tystnad ett ögonblick och njuter av varandra. Han stryker sin tumme över din nästipp, kysser den sen innan han hoppar ut och tecknar åt dig att följa med.

Han kopplar hunden och ni börjar gå. Gruset knastrar under era fötter där ni går långsamt fram utan att säga något. Ni behöver heller inte säga något, ni behöver bara vara nära.

Du tar hans hand, flätar in dina fingrar med hans och för dem upp till dina frusna läppar. Era händer värmer varandra, skyddar dem mot den ruggiga höstkylan.

Han stannar till och omfamnar dig, håller dig i sin famn. Han håller dig nära och du känner hans varma andedräkt mot din nacke. Du suckar nöjt och trycker dig mot honom.

”Kom” säger han plötsligt ivrigt och tar ett steg bakåt.

Ni går längs en stig, som leder er in i skogen, och kommer fram till en liten glänta. Där kopplar han loss hunden som börjar springa omkring som en toking. Hon springer runt och rullar sig i de gula löven som fallit från träden. De pryder marken och får den att lysa i olika nyanser.

Han drar i dig och säger ”kom så fortsätter vi”.

Ni går uppför en backe. Den är lång och brant. Du tittar fascinerat på honom, ser hur lycklig han ser ut där han går med, av kylan, röda kinder.

Du vänder dig om och ropar ”kom gumman.”

Vid ljudet av din röst kommer hon med en gång. Hon känner dig väl, alltför väl. Du var med när han hämtade henne. Då var hon en liten valp. Nu, nu är hon en gammal tant på tio år. Hon avgudar dig och du avgudar henne men hon är inte din. Har aldrig varit det, kommer aldrig bli.

Du klappar henne och går sedan vidare. Ni löper ikapp uppför sista biten av backen. Du kämpar men det är förgäves för hon vinner loppet- som alltid. Hon får kramen som väntar på toppen inte du.

”Kan jag inte få en kram ändå” ropar du ut med spelad desperation.

”Nej. Bara vinnaren får en kram” svarar han. ”Det vet du Isak”.

”Ja ja” suckar du resignerat.

Han står en bit ifrån med ryggen mot dig och du närmar dig försiktigt. Du lägger dina armar runt hans midja och andas in. Du vet att er tid tillsammans är begränsad så du försöker ta in så mycket du bara kan. Hans doft, hans röst, hans kropp. Du tar för dig så dina sinnen kan fortsätta minnas honom de sekunder, minuter, timmar och dagar han inte är hos dig.

Du kikar över hans axel och möts av en helt fantastisk vy. Ni står högt uppe ovanför resten av skogen och tittar ut över alla trädtoppar. Färgerna under er sprakar som en eld. Det är vackert, tar andan ur dig.

”Visst är det vackert?” säger han andlöst och du kan inte annat än att nicka in i hans nacke. Det är vackert.

”Tack för att du tog med mig hit” får du fram.

Han vänder sig om och tittar dig in i dina ögon. Du vill nästan vika undan med blicken för hans ögon är så intensiva men du stoppar dig själv och stirrar tillbaka.

Du försöker hålla allt lättsamt, det är det enda som gör era timmar tillsammans uthärdliga, så du drar ett skämt, skrattar och ler. Det brukar fungera. Han brukar följa dig och säga något tillbaka men idag är inte en sådan dag. Idag är han tyst.

”Jag är ledsen att jag satt oss i den här situationen” får han ur sig.

Du sväljer men den växande klumpen i halsen vill inte försvinna. Du vill inte detta. Du vill inte att dessa få timmar, ni får tillsammans, ska kännas så här. Du vill ha det lättsamt, skoj. Det som händer här, nu, är inte det du vill tänka på när du sitter ensam i lägenheten om kvällarna. Du vill minnas färgerna i skogen, hur hunden kom när du ropade, hur han doftade när ni stod på berget och tittade på trädtopparna.

Men nu är det försent. Nu kommer detta vara det du tänker på. Detta är vad som kommer etsa sig fast till nästa gång, till nästa vecka.

I början hade det handlat om tid, att er tid skulle komma, men det handlar inte längre om tid. Det handlar om stulna ögonblick. Du vet det. Accepterar det till och med för du vet att det är det enda ni någonsin kommer få. Ni hade er chans men lät den sippra genom fingrarna och nu är det försent. Allt ni har kvar är dessa stulna ögonblick, en droppe tid i ett stort hav.

Du vet att det får dig att bli ensam men du vill inte ha det på något annat vis. Så du säger inget utan vänder dig om, går nerför backen och stannar inte förrän du kommer tillbaka till bilen.

Du ser att han kopplar hunden medan han torkar ett par tårar som lyckats fly hans ögon. Du torkar bort ett par från ditt egna ansikte. Du döljer det inte utan låter han se.

Han kommer fram till dig och ställer sig rakt framför.

Du skakar på huvudet och ber med ögonen att han inte ska säga något mer. Han förstår och ger dig en bekräftande nick innan han låser upp bilen. Hunden hoppar in, ni sätter er till rätta och kör iväg.

Färden tillbaka är tryckande tyst. Du tittar ut genom fönstret och han koncentrerar sig intensivt på att köra.

Plötsligt vibrerar en telefon. Det är hans telefon. Han svarar inte. Det ringer igen och igen men han vägrar fortsatt att ta upp den. Du känner dig irriterad och kan inte hindra dig själv från att säga ”Svara då!”

Han skakar bara på huvudet och säger ”Hon kan vänta.”

”Det är ju ingen hemlighet vem du är med. Vi är vänner, vi umgås. Hon vet det.”

”Jag vill inte svara just nu” hör du han sucka.

Ni kommer fram och han parkerar utanför din port. Ni sitter kvar en stund. Han har sin hand på ditt ben. Du lägger din hand över hans, trycker till lite lätt och går sedan ut.

Du hinner gå några steg innan du hör ”Isak!” och en bildörr som smälls stängd.

Han joggar fram till dig, kramar om dig och säger ”Jag älskar dig också. Så mycket”

Ni tittar på varandra.

”Du vet det, eller hur?”

Du nickar för du vet att han gör det. Du vet det så väl.

”Säg att vi ses nästa vecka? Samma tid? Jag hämtar dig!”

”Det vet du” svarar du och ger honom en kram.

Han hoppar in i bilen igen och kör iväg medan du följer med blicken tills den svänger runt hörnet och försvinner.

 

 


End file.
